


Shattered Dreams

by purglepurglepurgle



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst, Gen, ff7 remake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purglepurglepurgle/pseuds/purglepurglepurgle
Summary: Life at Shinra can be painful. One of the troops bitterly reminisces about better days.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Shattered Dreams

Private Bob Cross bowed his head as he heard the shouts over the tannoy.

_"AVALANCHE attacking! All military personnel, report at once!"_

Alarms wailed. He grit his teeth. He should be with them, battling on the front lines. He _longed_ for it. But his legs shook. That life was over for him, now. He couldn't even crawl to the doors. He'd never fight again. His body ached all over, and the pain never stopped. He stared at the floor. Would it be like this for the rest of his life?

The others thought he wanted this. They thought he was a coward.

He fought back tears, remembering when he'd first joined, the day the parade had blazed through Gongaga as he was shovelling out his family's small chocobo stables. _Be a man!_ shouted the banners. _Be a_ _hero_ _!_ He'd dropped his shovel and enlisted without a second thought. His parents had cried, but he hadn't been able to cry with them, far too excited as he'd packed his bags and followed the troops East, ready to start a new life. The girls in his village had always laughed at him, but soon they'd see. He couldn't wait for their faces when he made General, standing taller than all the rest. Taller than _Sephiroth_.

But instead, that world had kicked him down onto his hands and knees. He'd never stand again. Bob would never be General. Bob would never even be Corporal. His back spasmed.

"Stay still, grunt!"

Bob would always be Director Scarlet's footstool.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok not really angst but didn't wanna spoil it.
> 
> Prolly not gonna play the remake but footstool-grunt is best thing and I am annoyed I didn't think of him first.


End file.
